inferno_alternate_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
World War 2
World War 2 was a global conflict fought between the Allied Powers of the United Kingdom, France, Belgium, the Netherlands, Luxembourg and the British Commonwealth and the Axis Powers of the German Reich, Italy, and later the Japanese Empire. The main front of the conflict was Western Europe, however fighting occurred in Hong Kong and French Indochina during the final year of World War 2. Origins After the Treaty of Versailles devastated the German economy, Adolf Hitler, a member of the National Socialist party, became dictator in 1933. Hitler began claiming territory for the new German Reich, much to the dismay of the British and French governments, that attempted appeasement to stop Hitler's expansionist desires. After years of tension and failed attempts to ease the tension, war broke out in 1939 when the German Reich invaded the Polish Republic, prompting a war declaration from the United Kingdom and France. 1939 The German Reich and the Soviet Union invaded Poland on September 1, agreeing to split the country under the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact. The Soviet Union invades Finland, starting the Winter War. The French military briefly occupies a small district in western Germany before deciding to withdraw. Polish Jews and other peoples considered "undesirables" by the German Reich are sent to concentration camps. Soviet troops massacre several captured Polish officers and commanders. 1940 The German Reich invades Denmark on April 9. The Danish monarchy surrenders to German military forces within six hours of the start of the invasion. The United Kingdom prepares for a German invasion of Norway. German forces invade Norway, prompting Norwegian alliance to the Allied Powers. Allied air forces are humiliatingly defeated by the Luftwaffe. After a month of fighting, the Germans gain control over Norway. Neville Chamberlain resigns after the disastrous Allied defeat in Norway. A fierce struggle over who will be the next prime minister results in the appointment of Lord Halifax. In May, the German Reich penetrates the Ardennes Forest, cutting off Allied defenses and allowing for an invasion of the Benelux. Within a few days, the Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg fall to the Germans. The Allies successfully evacuate 300,000 men at Dunkirk. Without an effective army, France is easily defeated. Paris falls and the French Republic surrenders on June 3. Charles de Gaulle and his supporters declare the French surrender illegitimate and side with the British. The mainland French government is turned into Vichy France, a German puppet. This starts the French Civil War between Vichy France and Free France. Italy joins the Axis Powers. Lord Halifax authorizes Operation Hussar, an operation in which special forces paratroopers entered Poland and assassinated the leader of German-occupied Poland with the goal of causing a power struggle in German leadership which they hoped would destabilize German control over Poland. While these goals were only half-met, Operation Hussar is the only major Allied success of the Second World War. 1941 Vichy French forces sent to takeover a province loyal to Charles de Gaulle are obliterated in an ambush, later called the Battle of Mali Sands. Stalemate sets in on the Libyan-Egyptian Front between British, Italian, and German armies. Lord Halifax's negotiation attempts in January with the Axis break down. The British economy continues to decline, and riots break out after a draft is issued when the war negotiations break down. Lord Halifax re-establishes negotiations in February. Another hit to the British economy speeds up negotiations. By September, the British agree to an armistice that comes into effect on April 11. The April armistice allows the British narrowly avoiding the Japanese attempting to take Hong Kong. The Japanese did occupy French Indochina, however. The Treaty of Barcelona After the April 11, 1941 armistice, the signing of a treaty setting forth concessions made by the Allied powers was scheduled to be in Barcelona on May 1. British delegates reluctantly agreed to Axis terms. Allied Concessions - The Allied Powers are to recognize German and Italian annexations of conquered territories. -The Allied Powers recognize Vichy France. -All support for Free France to cease. -Minor economic war reparations. Aftermath -Total British economic collapse and later the start of the British Civil War. -French Civil War continues. Vichy France receives support from the German Reich. -The Axis Powers launch Operation Barbarossa, invading the Soviet Union.